


That, my friend, is a meme

by theswissfangirl (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts (mostly smutty) [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fingerfucking, First Time, First time having sex, Fluff, Idk how to tag so people see this, John Cena - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memes, Patrick is insecure, Pete is his usual self, Smut, This was hilarious, Top!Pete, bottom!patrick, handjob, i loved writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theswissfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off otpprompts.tumblr.com:</p><p>Imagine your OTP having sex for the first time. Person A thought it was a good idea to put some sensual music in the background. Person B agrees. It's super hot and person B’s about to climax when John Cena’s theme starts blasting through the speakers. Before the two of them can do anything, person B’s already orgasmed to John Cena’s trumpets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That, my friend, is a meme

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is super silly but I thought it would be fun to imagine Peterick on this scenario. I'm sorry my brain’s weird, haha. Also, let's imagine Patrick’s a teenager but in modern times, and he's like 17 and Pete's 22.

God this was a bad idea. This was _such_ a bad idea. 

Patrick was hurrying around his room making preparations, ones he hoped would make his first time having sex less embarrassing. 

Putting rose petals around his room had been a first step. Then, he’d gone with candles, and then those little bottles with perfume and sticks coming out of them his mother bought God knows how many centuries ago. _This is never going to work._

He sat in front of his computer, frantically searching for a good playlist with sensual music. _Damn it, Pete's coming over in less than 10 minutes. Why is there no good music right now, of all times?_

And, of course, that was the exact moment he heard three consecutive knocks at the front door. Fuck.

Patrick simply clicked on the last playlist on the screen. The first song was Let's Get It On. _Marvin Gaye. That'll do._

He ran downstairs, passing quickly in front of a mirror and rearranging his trucker hat. He stopped in front of the door, and took a deep breath. _Don’t chicken out, Stump._

When he opened the door, Pete was there, like it were any other day: a Metallica Tshirt that showed a few of his tattoos, a striped beanie, and a smug smile on his face that showed his perfect white teeth. _God, he’s gorgeous. Why can’t I just be effortlessly gorgeous, and just completely confident like that?_

“Hi, Rickster.” he said, his beautiful, full lips letting the words flow like honey. _God, I want to kiss those lips so badly._

“Hi Pete! Uh, you're early!” Patrick responded eagerly. _Don't look so desperate!_

“I couldn't wait to see you, handsome boy,” Pete said. _God, could he be more fuckable?_

Patrick blushed a bit, as Pete pulled him into a kiss, the atmosphere suddenly thick with tension.

“Should we…” Pete mumbled, lips pressed to Patrick’s “go upstairs?” He accentuated the words by slightly pressing his knee in between Patrick’s legs, making him agree with a whimper in response. Pete broke the kiss, grabbed the younger boy’s hand, and dragged him upstairs. 

The door to Patrick's room was already open, and the younger boy was only half-aware of the sensual music playing through the speakers. They entered the room quickly, and Pete closed the door with his free hand. In a blink, they were kissing again in the middle of the room. One of Pete’s hands snaked between their bodies, and cupped Patrick’s growing bulge, and he pressed himself almost desperately against the warmth. Pete smiled against Patrick’s mouth. 

In the heat of the moment, Patrick hadn't realized they had neared the bed. He did notice, however, that there was a hand on his chest, and it was gently pushing him back onto it. He bounced a bit, and before he could register what was happening, Pete was shirtless and on top of him. He kissed at Patrick’s neck, tugged at his hair, and rubbed a steady hand over his bulge. It sent an electric shock through his body, and his hips thrust of their own accord into Pete's hand, making the older boy smirk. He fumbled a bit with Patrick’s fly, and soon his jeans were off, leaving him in a shirt and boxers. Pete stopped a moment to take off his own pants, but he was all over Patrick again quickly, kissing and nibbling at his ear, making him squirm under Pete’s hot touches and kisses. 

Pete helped him out of his shirt, but Patrick's first reaction was to try to cover himself, self-conscious about the squishy fat covering his belly. Pete frowned a bit.

“Trick, don’t. You are beautiful, and I love you. You are perfect to me, and I'll never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Pete's words made Patrick relax a little. He chided himself: _Damn it, Stump! Enjoy your first time without worrying about your weight. Pete loves you as you are!_

They got back to kissing each other, their bodies grinding against each other. The music helped them settle into the perfect rhythm, though Patrick couldn’t be bothered to try to guess what song it was. Along with the slow, languorous beat, Pete took off Patrick’s boxers, trailing his fingers down his legs along with it. The younger boy squirmed under the man’s touch, moaning a bit.

Pete wrapped his hand around Patrick’s now fully hard cock, slowly pumping, teasing him. Patrick was gasping for air, the feeling of Pete’s hand around him making him see stars. _So much better than jacking off_ , he thought.

Caught in the feeling of Pete stroking him like that, Patrick didn’t realize that Pete had taken the lube, slicked up his finger, and entered him. Though it felt a little like it didn’t belong, it wasn’t bad, just a little weird. Patrick moaned quietly when the finger started moving a bit. He heard the lube bottle being opened again, felt cold on his skin, more stretch, and then he was suddenly moaning, as he felt the fingers touch something inside him that felt better than the handjob, better than anything he’d ever felt. Pete smirked, then took his other hand off Patrick’s cock to grab a pillow. Patrick whined at the loss, but Pete had something else in mind. 

What the hell is he doing? Patrick thought when a pillow was propped under his lower back. But then, Pete moved his fingers and Patrick arched up and cried out in surprise and pleasure. He didn’t think it could actually get better than that gentle pressure inside him before, but it was, and he almost felt like he would come any second. Pete laughed and added a third finger, making the younger boy squirm as waves of pleasure rolled inside his body at the same rhythm as the music. _The playlist was a great idea._

“I think you’re ready,” Pete said. He took his fingers out and grabbed a condom and rolled it on himself. _When did he even take his briefs off?_

Patrick's inner monologue was stopped by the sudden tickle he felt as Pete lined up his slicked up dick to his entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts and I'll go slower” Pete added. Patrick nodded, eager to finally have Pete inside of him, and to say goodbye to his virginity.

Patrick felt some pressure, and then there was something smooth up his ass. It felt weird. Pete slowly went deeper and deeper, kissing his neck at the same time. Then, he stopped, waiting for Patrick to adjust.

But Patrick didn't need to. He needed Pete to _move._

“Move, please!” Patrick whimpered. Pete let out a strangled laugh then started thrusting slowly, rolling his hips in rhythm with the music. They both moaned as Pete was hitting the same spot inside Patrick. It felt like Heaven. Pete kept thrusting, moving more erratically as he chased his orgasm. Patrick was close too. Then, Pete's hand was around his dick, and Patrick grunted.

“I’m gonna come, baby,” Pete said, breathless.

“Me too,” Patrick whispered back, not having enough air to form a full sentence.

But then, _then_ , a sentence blasted through the speakers:“AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENAAA!” 

Patrick cursed as loudly as he could, trying to get Pete to stop, but the older boy wasn't looking at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth hung open in a beautiful cry of ecstasy as he came, moaning Patrick’s name, those obnoxious blaring trumpets in the background. 

Patrick wasn't having it. He was officially  _not_ in the mood anymore.

Pete sighed, and collapsed on top of Patrick, sweat making their skins glide against each other.

“Pete.” Patrick said. His dick wasn't even hard anymore. Fuck all those stupid memes that didn't let him have good sex.

“Yes, Patrick?” Pete answered smugly.

“Fuck you.” Patrick spat, frowning as Pete pulled his now soft cock out of him. Pete cuddled closer.

“I love you too.”


End file.
